For You
by Jokerbatman232
Summary: {highschoolAU} "She's different, wonderfully different." When Bonnibel bubblegum travels from England to America with just a months notice she was expecting beaches and pools and gorgeous weather, not some annoying musician who hates her guts. Marceline hadn't planned on liking the new girl, but as time goes on...Marceline unwillingly falls for the goody two shoes princess.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those summer days where the sun was beating down so hard that you literally felt like melting was the better option, though the gentle breeze was reassuring most people in the town of Neptr.

To one girl this was going to take some getting used to. Being moved from rainy England all the way to America where if it rains its still warm is not the best change, nor is it the worst. Her pink hair whipped around at her face as she curiously looked out the window at a pair of boys who were playing football on their front yard. The eldest had sandy coloured hair while the youngest, who was probably around thirteen or fourteen, had brilliant shoulder length blonde hair covered by a tatty white bear hat.

Her hair had never been pink until recently when she was told they would be moving. In an act of rebellion against her parents she dyed her naturally strawberry blonde hair hot pink. It didn't work; Her parents said it looked nice on her and she really didn't want to seem odd showing up with pink hair for just a month so she kept on dyeing it until it naturally became a light shade of pink.

"Bonnibel? we're here." She turned around to smile at her mother who returned it without hesitation. She would like to say that her and her parents got along like this all the time but she'd be lying if she did. They could be so strict some times, telling her dress nice all the time.

Enough was enough. Before they moved she threw all her frilly dresses away an bought more casual wear. Her parents accepted it and told her that if she wanted to change she could. Bonnibel would never win with her parents, every time she tried to do something bad she ended up doing something brilliant in their eyes.

"Sure mum, let me get my bags." Opening the door she was hit by a great wall of heat. She emerged from the car already tired from the sun and grabbed her light pink suitcase from the back of the car. Alright, so dyeing her hair her favourite colour might not have been the best choice for rebelling but at least it wasn't green.

She shuddered when a thought of her going into her new school with green hair flashed into head.

The house was cool and refreshing in contrast to the heat wave outside, bonnibel couldn't wait to get settled in. School never was a problem for her and she needed to keep it that way.

"Your rooms upstairs, second door on the right." Her mother stated before making another trip to the car for more boxes and cases.

Making her way upstairs she tripped several times on the same step. Whose idea was it to let her bring three bags full of new clothes?

"Oh right, me." she grumbled, opening the door to her room and collapsing on the bed. Luckily the house did come furnished and still didnt cost them as much as they thought it would.

The muffled sound of knocking and a door being opened reached the pinkettes ears. Then the sound her mother calling her down made her get up and obey her demands.

"I'm Simon Petrikov and this...is my niece." An unfamiliar voice was at the door and as bonnibel rounded the corner she saw who it was.

A man with white hair and beard was stood in the doorway, his suit and bow-tie fit him perfectly, as though it had been tailored especially for him. A pair of round, tinted blue spectacles sat upon his long nose. Bonnibel noticed that one of the lenses had been cracked and made a mental note to bring it up in a conversation later.

Her blue eyes trailed to the girl who was being forced in-front of him. Her long waist length ebony hair was tied up in a ponytail and she looked like she really didn't want to be there. Her arms were crossed over her black and red striped jumper. Jumper, she was wearing a jumper in this weather? At the bottom of her worn out black skinny jeans she wore black scuffed combat boots. She was incredibly pale and bonnibel couldn't help but notice two small scars on her neck.

"Bonnibel, this is Simon Petrikov and...what did you say your name was?" The raven haired girl looked up at Bonnibel with her piercing red eyes.

"Marceline Abadeer." The girl ground out through clenched teeth. Okay, so she really _really_ didn't want to be here.

"Bonnibel Bubblegum." In reality her full name was Bonnibel McKenzie Becke Bubblegum but that was a mouthful, not that her first name alone wasn't.

"Can I go now Simon? i need to catch up on my sleep." Bonnibel slowly made her way into the kitchen and took a bowl of fresh strawberries out of the fridge, along with some cream. When she returned to the hallway she noticed that Marceline was eyeing the bowl of fruit. Taking the biggest one she dunked it into the cream and offered it to the possibly older girl who stared at her, then at the berry before her.

"Take it." Bonnibel said sweetly with a small smile on her face. If she was going to be starting at a new school she needed friends and what better way to begin than right now?

"Erm, sure..." The girl took the strawberry and popped it onto her mouth, almost choking when simon elbowed her in the ribs.

"Where are your manners?" Marceline sighed and finished chewing.

"Thanks." Bonnibel's smile was back as she watched her mother lead the two guests into the living room.

"How old is she?" Her mother asked, sitting down in the armchair while Simon and Marceline took the couch.

"seventeen." Simon said politely, ignoring the fact that Marceline scoffed.

"Great, do you mind if she shows Bonnibel around the school tomorrow?" Bonnibel sighed and moved from her place in the doorway. As much as she would like to get on with school straight away she didnt want to cause that much of a fuss considering she had moved all the way from another country.

"Of course she can, right Marcy?"

"I told you not to call me Marcy." Simon shook his head and turned back to bonnibel's mother.

"She'd be honoured." He said with a smile.

"What, do you know what would happen to her if she was seen with me?"

"You could do with some friends anyway."

"I have friends, Jake, Finn and Rain!"

"Fine, let me rephrase that. You could do with more friends and before you say anything, if you don't your not allowed to use the music room after school." Marceline's eyes grew wide as she leaned forward to look at simon in the eye.

"Oh my god, fine...I'll show her around."

"Thank you Simon, Bonnibel has been pestering about her grades from the minute i told her we were moving." Bonnibel frowned; That wasn't all true. Yes she had been pestering her mother but not from the minute she had been informed of the plan.

"Well, we best be off then..right Marceline?" The ebony haired girl nodded and got up after simon, calling over her shoulder as they left.

"I get up at seven!"

* * *

**A/N: I've been working on this for a while now, Probably for about two months? I never got round to posting it on wattpad (User: Jokerbatman232) so i decided that i should post it on here instead. I hope you liked it R&R!**

**Don't forget to read my other Bubbline's: Demonic Saviour and The Tattoo Parlour. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Sorry I haven't been updating for a while but I've had a pretty bad case of writers block so im sorry if this is lacking in...whatever its lacking in. I also want to say that Demonic Saviour isn't going to be updated for a couple of days simply because I have other fics I want to work on. If you want me to work on it THEN BUG ME ABOUT IT PLEEAASE because I wont know whether you like it so just PM me.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Bonnibel yawned and stretched out her arms as she walked down stairs. Getting up at seven with Jet Lag is one thing she really shouldn't do but if she wanted to start school and get her grades up early, it was something she was going to have to get used to.

"G'morning mu-" She cut herself off when she opened the door to see Marceline sat on one of the stools talking to her mother.

"Ah, Bonnibel your awake! Marceline here was just telling me that she'd be happy to drive you to school every morning, to get you there on time." Bonnibel furrowed her brow. Marceline could drive?

"Yeah mum sure..."

"Great, well you better go get dressed Princess. We leave in a few minutes." Princess? Bonnibel's brain wasn't exactly at its fastest during her normal routines on a morning but this..this was extremely slow.

"Erm...right..dressed."

"Don't tell me you need help getting changed do you?" The pale teen groaned, jumping down off her chair and walking over to the pinkette who was still a little dazed by the whole ordeal.

"N-No just..Jet lag.." She mumbled, turning around and going back upstairs.

"She normally like this?" Marceline asked her mother as she watched Bonnibel stumble up into her room.

"I'm not normally up when she's getting ready." Marceline nodded and sat back down. It was a full ten minutes before Bonnibel came in wearing some denim shorts and a light pink tank top.

"Ready!" She was positively beaming at marceline who in return gave her a Cheshire cat like grin.

"Your still wearing your slippers." Bonnibel frowned at Marceline's comment and slipped out of the comfortable footwear.

"Obviously i wasn't going to go to school with them on.." Making yet another trip up and down stairs she returned wearing some white socks and pink trainers.

"Okay, now you've achieved getting dressed we can leave." Bonnibel could have collapsed then and there when Marceline opened the door. It seemed that the heat was nothing to the elder girl who was wearing a black shirt, a hoodie was wrapped around her waist and threatening to fall with every movement.

"Aren't you warm?" She asked quietly as she caught up with the girl.

"You get used to it."

* * *

The school wasn't that different than the one she went to back home. Apart from not having to wear a school uniform and instead of tables they have desks. Bonnibel sighed as she left her fifth lesson.

"Hey Princess." The mischievous voice of Marceline reached her ears and weirdly, she smiled at the nickname. "What do you have next?"

"Errm," The pinkette looked down at her schedule. "History with Mr Grabb."

"Heh, we have the same lesson...lets go." Bonnibel followed the oddly pale girl to room H15.

"Marceline," The teachers rather annoying voice shrieked when the pair walked in. "Who is this?"

"Woah, calm down Lewis. This is the new girl, Bonnie." Mr Grabbs eyes darted between the two girls.

"Very well, show her to her seat Miss Petrikov." Marceline opened her mouth to say something before she snapped it closed and tugged bonnibel towards the seat next to hers. "World War Two...Marceline, Details."

"Well, a rather rude man name Adolph Hitler decided that he didn't like any of the Jews so he tried to kill them all."

"Where did he live?"

"He was originally from Austria but he lived in Germany."

"Hmmm...how did he kill them?"

"Various ways...He gassed them, put them in concentration camps, made sure that everyone knew who was a jew and who wasnt..."

"Most famous Jew?"

"Anne Frank."

"Carry on."

"Well, like i said. He didn't really like the Jews so for quite a while he made sure that they either died or didnt have a good life; he thought that if you were blonde with blue eyes you were perfect which is stupid in my opinion. Anyway, The other countries found out and decided that they should declare war on Germany."

"Very good, what about you bonnibel?" The pinkette looked up at the blonde teacher.

"Erm, well... the Second World War, was a global war. It lasted from 1939 to 1945, It involved the vast majority of the world's nations including all of the great powers eventually forming two opposing military alliances: the Allies and the Axis."

"Marceline, detention. Bonnibel, good work." Marceline slumped down in her seat while Bonnibel stared questioningly at the teacher.

"But..Marceline gave more detail."

"On Hitler. I asked for the actual war itself."

"Drop it Princess...Your going to get me into even more trouble.." Marceline hissed to bonnibel.

"But she still gave more detail than me. I just gave information about the teams and how long it lasted, she gave information about what happened and why it happened. She also answered all the other questions you asked."

"Marceline, do you want another detention?"

"Bonnibel!" The pinkette groaned and sat back into her chair. Why would you give a detention to someone who went even further into the topic?

* * *

"I still don't think it's fair." Bonnibel mumbled to the other girl as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Yeah well...I'm going over there to talk with my friends. You can go and make your own, see you on the flip side." Marceline practically jogged over to a table where the two boys from the other day were waving at her. Then the realization of what just happened hit Bonnibel; She had just been left by the one and only person she knew.

"Marceline, you can't just leave me!" She whined when she sat down next to her.

"Go make some friends Bonnibel, you don't want to be a loner the rest of your life do you?" Marceline earned a high five from the brunette boy as she grinned and turned back around to face them.

"I thought we were friends."

"No. Do you want your life to be over?"

"Why-"

"Because im a reject, an outcast. You don't want to be friends with me, trust me." Bonnibel sighed and got up, looking around for an empty table.

"Hey there new girl," A tall girl with long blonde hair stood in front of her, a smile on her face. "My name's Pippa."

"Eerm..hi?"

"I saw you talking with Marceline over there, do you know her?"

"Well, she drove me to school this morning.."

"Oh well...would you like to sit with me?"

It turns out that much like Bonnibel herself, Pippa had moved from Korea to England a few years ago and was hoping that Bonnibel would help her with her English.

* * *

"Marceline, where are you?" Bonnie grumbled as she searched the now empty hallways of the building; School had ended a few minutes ago and she had already looked in Mr Grabbs room.

She turned a corner and froze when she heard a soft melodic tune float through the air from one of the open Music rooms, what had simon said about her using the one of them after school?

"La la la la..No, that's not it." Bonnibel peered through the doorway and saw that Marceline was sat on a stool with one of the school's electric guitars. Simon was sat at a desk doing what looked to be paper work. "La la..la la la..la la.." The ebony haired girl growled in frustration and looked over to Simon.

"What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing...Just something a teacher said about...something."

"Two something's in one sentence? that surely isn't good." Simon chuckled to himself as he watched Marceline sit the Guitar back on its stand and move to the drums.

"Shut up simon..." Bonnibel stared in awe as Marceline took out a pair of Drum sticks and began playing away as if she had been doing it all her life. Simon looked up and grinned when his eyes landed on the pinkette.

"Ah, Bonnibel! What are you doing here?" The drumming stopped and marceline stared at Bonnibel.

"Oh...er..i was just wondering if marceline was going to drive me home or not."

"Or not..." The teen growled as she got up moved over to the piano.

"How...How many instruments do you play?"

"I dunno..." Bonnibel's mouth formed a silent 'oh' as she slumped down onto on of the empty chairs.

"La la la la..la la...la la...la..." Marceline furrowed her brow and played a few notes on the piano. "Yeah, Simon? i think the guitars better in this case."

"Like i said Marceline, as long as you get good grades you can use whatever instrument in here that you want."

"Great, you got a trumpet?"

"Sadly not, no."

"Oh well, lets hop princess."

* * *

"so is simon..."

"A teacher?...yeah." Marceline narrowed her eyes at the car in front of her before over taking him.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Bonnibel commented as Marceline pulled up outside a house that certainly wasn't hers.

"I gotta get something. I'll be back in a bit." Bonnibel nodded and watched as the girl ran into the house only to return a few minutes later with a box and what looked like a laptop. The box was carefully pushed into the back of marcelines old red truck and the laptop was put on the back seat.

"Okay, one more stop and you get to go home." She breathed as she started the engine up and drove off.

The next place they stopped was at another house, this time one of Marceline's friends was outside waiting for them.

"Will you help?"

"Sure.." They both got out and marceline rushed inside where she and a boy named Finn began talking about...something or other.

"Great..okay, so it'll be ready later?" Marceline asked as she bent over to pick up yet another box.

"Yeah Marce, sorry for wasting your time."

"Nah, doesn't matter." Her ebony hair fell in front of her face as she walked into the room where Bonnibel was waiting. "Lets go Bonnie, will you pick that case up there?" Bonnibel smiled and picked up the small red leather instrument case.

"Why do you need this stuff?" She knew it was none of her business but she was thoroughly intrigued by the contents of the box in marceline's arms.

"Just some things that i need." And the conversation stopped there.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for (probably) ITS CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

It had been an entire week since Bonnibel Bubblegum had successfully moved all the way from England to the beautiful sunny town of Neptr and surprisingly, she had made quite the selection of friends.

Ellen was, to put it nicely, highly annoying in Bonnibel's mind. She just wouldn't stop talking about how her friend Melissa was going out with her ex-boyfriend Brad and how everyone better vote for her 'lumps' in the school talent show this year.

If you were looking to find Whitney Brown you would probably find her being traumatized by the ending of a large book or lost in the depths of the school's library.

Pippa was the more friendly, bubbly and optimistic of the group and Bonnibel had found out that her family owned the stables which could be found down the road from the school.

What surprised Bonnibel most was that the three girls were popular in their own way and, unfortunately, they made Bonnibel rather known in the small village.

"You are totally coming with us to the mall tomorrow night." Bonnibel hummed lightly in response, never looking up from the Chemistry text book on the desk. She already found out that arguing with the other girl was pointless when Ellen had literally dragged her out of the house to go with her to Pippa's 16th birthday party where, sadly most people were already drunk by the time they got there.

"Just leave her be Ellen, You know how important studying is. Especially since she's new." Pippa was, by far the most understanding of Bonnibel's new friends and knew perfectly well that Bonnie loved to study, even if it wasn't for school.

"You can't decide for her Pippa."

"And neither can you. She's her own person and I think she'd rather do homework than go to the mall, right Bonnibel?" Bonnibel shrugged and closed her book.

"Well, I would like to use some of my free time to study." She confessed, grabbing her bag and getting up to leave the lesson. "But I'll see if I'm free tomorrow."

The last lesson was one of Bonnibel's least favourite lessons. Now she'd never say that she hated something or someone but music was, to her the most boring lesson. The first time she had walked into the music classroom she had immediately recognized a few of her class mates. Jake and Finn were sat in the corner where they had been whispering hurriedly to each over as they chose their instruments. She also recognized Simon who had stood at the front, behind the light blue drum kit and lastly, she saw Marceline who was sat silently next to the store room with her knees brought up to her chest.

This time Simon had been off sick for a few days and a new music teacher stood in his place. His brown hair was slick back with way too much gel and his smile was definitely not reassuring to Bonnibel.

"My name is Mr Carrole but you may address me as sir, as some of you may know I am a regular fill in for Mr Petrikov. Please carry on with whatever you were doing last week." Bonnibel watched as Marceline took the sheet of paper off of the desk and look down at it with confusion.

"_Still_ can't read music Marceline?" The teacher asked with a wry smile. Marceline grumbled something to him and put the sheet back on the pile. "If you want to become a musician Marceline you're going to have to learn."

"I don't need to know how, I can learn by listening to what I play."

"Well, you better be playing in the Talent show this year." Marceline scoffed and turned back to the electronic keyboard beside her. "You keep telling about what a good musician you are and I've yet to see your so called 'talent'."

"I'm not doing it, and you can't make me." The pale girl crossed her arms and scowled at the back of Mr Carrole's head.

"Just remember what I said yesterday."

"I can hardly remember what I had for breakfast." Bonnibel looked over at Marceline just in time to see her stick her tongue out at the teacher.

"Oh yes that was _very_ mature." She muttered, just loud enough for Marceline to hear.

"Shut up nerd."

"I will not shut up. This is a music lesson and I intend to speak as freely as I want to."

"Yeah, well I intend to do this." The older girl got up and yanked a pair of drum sticks from Jake. Mr Carrole turned around and watched with interest as Marceline began to play as loudly as possible. Bonnibel covered her ears with her hands and watched as Marceline threw the drumsticks on the ground.

"Congratulations, you can play the drums." Bonnibel deadpanned. Marceline opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the bell.

"Hey, I'm gonna head to my detention that you so _kindly_ got me into. I'll pick you up later yeah?" Bonnibel immediately felt guilty about the detention and jogged up to Marceline, pulling her wrist to slow her down.

"Well, where am I going to go?"

"I don't know. You have plenty of friends; ask one of them to drive you home."

"But I can't." Marceline turned her head and raised her brow quizzically at Bonnibel who sighed and began to explain. "Pippa's car is full, Whitney walks home and Ellen is going to Melissa's."

"I thought she hated her."

"Yeah, she still does but Ellen said something about a sleepover, brad and her reputation." Marceline snorted and began to walk away but once more, Bonnibel grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Fine…you can wait by the car or something."

"And what if I don't want to?" Marceline let out a frustrated growl and once again she tried to walk away from the pinkette. "Hey, don't just leave me here!"

"Then do something useful and go wait somewhere." With a small _hmph _Bonnibel turned around and walked towards the school's library.

Marceline peered around the corner of Mr Grabb's door way and groaned when she saw him at his desk.

"Marceline, sit down." The teen stayed where she was and crossed her arms over her chest. He sighed and sat down himself, sliding a few papers out of his way. "Fine, Listen I have just one simple request of you and then I _promise _you can keep the keys to the music room." This seemed to have gotten the girls attention as she looked up from the floor, letting her arms drop to her sides as she walked a little closer. "Bonnibel is doing well but seeing as she came a little late in the school year i fear that she won't be able to get enough marks on the upcoming test. So I'll need you to…"

"You want me to tutor her?" Another sigh escaped from the teacher as he nodded and shifted a few of the items around his desk.

"I'm afraid so Marceline."

"No."

* * *

Bonnibel had already lost herself in the school's vast collection of books when Marceline arrived. She snorted when she saw her reading some sort of science textbook and cleared her throat, Bonnibel jumped before sighing when she saw it was only Marceline.

"So, what did he say to you?" Marceline mumbled something about how school was full of idiots before looking Bonnibel in the eye.

"He said I _have _to tutor you."

"What? But I don't need any help in any of my lessons."

"Well, he says you do so…"

"He can't force you to though…right?" Marceline shrugged and looked down at the floor.

"Well…out of all the teachers here he's the one who allows people to use rooms such as the art room or the English room or…" Something in Bonnibel's mind clicked and she immediately frowned.

"The Music room?" Marceline nodded and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Yeah, if I don't tutor you my reservation for the music room will be revoked and I won't be able to work on my music."

"Ok."

"Oh…kay?"

"You can tutor me." Marceline arched a brow at the pinkette and smirked.

"It wasn't a request _princess._ I _have _to tutor, no questions asked." Bonnibel glared, she actually glared at Marceline.

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what, princess?" Marceline teased as she walked out of library towards the car park, Bonnibel walking behind her with a glare on her face.

"That. Stop calling me princess."

"Nah, it really suits you." The younger stomped her foot down once they were in front of Marceline's truck and pouted.

"Is the princess having a temper tantrum?" Marceline watched with an amused expression as Bonnibel finally gave up and sat down next to her.

"You know, my friends were right about you." Bonnie said as the car slowed down outside her house.

"What, that I'm super awesome and incredibly cool?"

"No. They said you were a selfish, low life punk rock wannabe with absolutely no heart at all." Marceline's jaw dropped as Bonnibel opened the door and slammed it shut, storming away into her house.

* * *

**I don't have time to explain what has been happening to make this chapter so late so either check my Profile for a brief explanation or go to Demonic Saviour and check the chapter titled UPDATE. Sorry for any inconvenience this may or has caused.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyo! I've been listening to ****_alot _****of OneRepublic and let me just say, This fic will probably have many more of their songs sooo...**

**This chapter was brought to you by a girl with absolutely no life and who sits at her laptop everyday because hey, Friends. Who the fuck needs them?**

**Enjoy Reading! (Or don't, i don't really give a flying fuck.)**

* * *

Marceline trudged through the empty hallway, already half an hour late to first period because of the sudden storm cutting all the power from her house, essentially stopping her alarm clock from going off.

As soon as she walked through the door to her Maths class she felt all eyes on her, judging her for ruining their attendance and whatnot.

"Storm cut my electric off." Marceline informed the teacher, Miss McHallam. She was, behind simon, one of the best teachers at this school and Marceline was incredible lucky to have her for four years.

"Alright, take a seat and just bear with me. The weather seems to have taken it out on some of the school's electric supply as well." The slightly damp teen smirked, following the teacher to where one of the schools technician's was sat, slightly confused, reading a manual.

"You know, if you just plug the yellow spark plug into that little hole over there and switch that white button on next to the red one, it should work." The technician, Mark, did as she said and suddenly, the projector buzzed to life. Miss McHallam smiled and patted Marceline on the back.

"Good job Marce, i can always count on you." Marceline shrugged and sat down in the only open chair which was, unfortunately, next to Bonnibel.

"Hey, princess?" Bonnie continued to take notes and ignored the constant tapping of the girl next to her.

"Stop it." She finally hissed, turning her head and glaring daggers at Marceline. "I cant believe i have to be tutored by you."

* * *

Marceline opened the door and immediately knew that Simon wanted her to do something for him; He was stood, in the doorway, with a grin on his face.

"What is it now?" Simon's smiled dropped as Marceline leant against the door frame, a bored expression on her face.

"Your chaperoning Bonnibel's trip to the mall, she doesn't know where to go yet and I'd like you to make some friends." Marceline opened her mouth to say something before Simon cur her off. "Clothes are on the bed and you need a shower."

* * *

Marceline knocked on the door to Bonnibel's house and waited. She was wearing a white shirt, black skinnie jeans, black best and black converse. As soon as Bonnibel opened the door Marceline immediately knew that she was going to be mocked for the rest of her life.

"Well...don't you clean up nicely?" Marceline wavered slightly, staying silent as she stared down at the floor. Honestly, she felt so small under Bonnibel's gaze now that she was basically her butler for the day. "I hope you haven't brought your truck." The pinkette muttered, looking over at the road where she found absolutely no car.

"I borrowed my brothers Ferrari California actually, its round the corner." Bonnibel nodded and followed Marceline towards a rather gorgeous black car. It had a red leather interior and as Marceline opened the door for her, she knew that she was about to arrive in style.

"So, you have a truck and your brother has this?" Marceline started the engine up and sighed, looking over at bonnibel as she spoke.

"If you really want to know, the truck is my second car. I have a black dodge viper in the car shop a few miles from here with my name on it, just need to save up and keep paying it off." Marceline explained with a smile, setting off towards the mall. "baby goes from nought to sixty in 3.4 seconds and her top speed is 202 miles per hour."

"So you're into cars i guess?" Marceline nodded as she stopped at a set of traffic lights, groaning when someone over took them.

As Marceline parked the car into one of the empty spaces in the Mall's Parking lot she turned the engine off and got out, walking around the car to open Bonnibel's door.

"So, where are your friends meeting you?" Marceline asked, following Bonnibel to the main entrance.

"I...don't actually know." The younger girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a light pink phone with little stick on gems. "She hasn't even texted me yet, i best tell them we'll be waiting in Starbucks." Bonnibel looked over at Marceline who groaned and set off inside the large building. The pale teen lead Bonnibel towards the Starbucks and got them both a vanilla coffee while they waited for Ellen and Pippa.

"Hey Bonnie!" The familiar voice of Ellen called from behind them as Bonnibel finished her coffee. Then, Ellen noticed Marceline who was now playing Angry Birds on her phone and smirked when she saw what she was wearing. "Wow, you got Marceline to play Butler for you?" Marceline just rolled her eyes and looked up from her black and red phone, a frown on her face.

"I'm not her butler, Simon's paying me to chaperone this trip so she doesn't get lost or die or something. I'm doing it for the money." Bonnibel felt...something when she heard this, of course she already knew that her mother had originally paid simon to do it instead but apparently he couldn't do it. Still, Bonnie didn't like this feeling one bit and immediately rose from her chair, grabbing the now empty cup and throwing it in a nearby bin.

"Let's go."

* * *

Bonnibel finally said goodbye to her friends and followed Marceline outside to the car, smiling when Marceline opened her door once again.

"I'm sorry they treated you like a servant, Ellen just gets...prissy." The older girl snorted and adjusted her vest before starting the car and heading home. "Marceline..?" She was still just a little curious about what was in that box last week and it seemed that it was now or never. "What..exactly was in that box?"

"You really want to know?" Marceline asked, a smile forming on her lips as she turned the car around and headed the complete opposite direction to Bonnibel's house. She stopped a few minutes later outside what Bonnibel presumed was her house.

"Okay," Bonnibel breathed as Marceline opened the front door and let her in. "What are we doing in your house?"

"No questions. Go upstairs, first door on your left." With that Marceline walked into another room, leaving Bonnibel to follow marceline's directions.

As soon as she got to the door she knew it was Marceline's room; there were skulls and black hearts scribbled across the door. Bonnibel walked in and immediately her jaw dropped open. Marceline's room was next to, what looked like, a sound booth.

"Bonnibel?" The pinkette jumped at the loudness of Marceline's voice before noticing that the girl was stood on the other side of the window. "Flick the blue switch down and put the headphones on." Bonnibel did as she said and put the headphones over her ears, smiling when Marceline began fiddling with the laptop in the corner. "Alright, i don't usually let people listen to my music but since i was an ass to you yesterday..." The pale teen trailed off as she once again began to check the computer.

"So, you make music?" Bonnibel asked, pressing the button labelled 'Speak'. Marceline nodded and cleared her throat, bringing the microphone closer to her as the music began to play through the headphones.

"Step out the door and it feels like rain

That's the sound (that's the sound) on your window pane

Take to the streets but you can't ignore

That's the sound (that's the sound) you're waiting for

You feel that your world starts crashing down

Whenever you're world starts crashing down

Whenever your world starts crashing down

That's when you find me

Yeah God love your soul and your aching bones

Take a breath, take a step, maybe down below

Everyone's the same

My fingers to my toes

We just can't get a ride

But we're on the road

If ever your world starts crashing down

Whenever your world starts crashing down

Whenever your world starts crashing down

That's when you find me

(Yeah) Lost 'til you're found

Swim 'til you drown

Know that we all fall down

Love 'til you hate

Strong 'til you break

Know that we all fall down

If ever your world starts crashing down

Whenever your world starts crashing down

If ever your world starts crashing down

That's when you'll find (find) me

Lost 'til you're found

Swim 'til you drown

Know that we all fall down

Love 'til you hate

Strong 'til you break

Know that we all fall down

All fall down, we all fall down, all fall down

We all fall down, all fall down, all fall down

Lost 'til you're found

Swim 'til you drown

Know that we all fall down

Love 'til you hate

Strong 'til you break

Know that we all fall down..." Bonnibel sat there for a while, taking in what she had just heard. Marceline's voice was...original; there was no stupid auto tuner to cover it, nothing to ruin the gorgeous sound which was-

"Was it that bad?" Said gorgeous sound whined through her headphones, making Bonnibel smile a little.

"It was great." Bonnie mumbled, watching as Marceline took her headphones off and exited the booth, a few seconds later she appeared in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"Come on, i bet your mom's been worrying about you." Bonnie nodded and followed Marceline out the door, a smile on her face when she realized that she was probably one of very few people to hear Marceline sing.

* * *

**A/N: I feel pretty shitty because i haven't been updating The Tattoo Parlour as much, It's like..i ****_want _****to update it but i just cant. I'm not going to abandon it because i hate it when other people do that and i think I'd end up hating myself. (Even more than usual.) **

**Anyway, this is going to be one of the first chapters that i ****_will _****update after this fic finishes; it feels way to rushed. Please leave a review or something if you want me to carry on The Tattoo Parlour because i work well under pressure. Just tell me what you want to happen next and I'll take it into account. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wrote this at 12:00am on a Friday so don't blame me if some bits don't make sense.**

**Here's an extra long chapter for no reason other than i couldn't be arsed to post two chapters separately.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Bonnibel awoke from a wonderful dream about little candy people and cotton candy clouds. She yawned, stretching her arms and legs out before realizing that it was Saturday and she didn't really have anything planned for the day.

The pinkette grabbed some shorts and a white tank top before heading downstairs, only to be greeted by Simon and Marceline sat in the living room chatting to her mother.

"Sorry she was home so late last night Helena...I don't know what Marceline was thinking; i specifically told her to take her home straight away." The pale girl mumbled something about it being Friday and she shouldn't have a curfew.

"I let her listen to some of my music." She finally spoke up before noticing Bonnibel by the door, smirking at the raven haired girl. Apparently, this surprised Simon. So much so that he was utterly lost for words.

"I've never listened to your music and im your music teacher." He said once he got over the initial shock. Marceline just shrugged and turned to the man, a frown on her face.

"You've never asked to listen to my music." Bonnibel could have listened to them bicker all day but decided against it and instead she sat next to Marceline and smiled over to her mother.

"Are you doing anything today?" Helena nodded and put her cup of coffee down on the table carefully.

"Yes, I've got to go down to the lab for an interview. There's a new scientist coming in today and i figure he might need some help." Bonnie leant back on the sofa, turning to Marceline who immediately raised a brow at her.

"I'm doing so much today." It was an obvious lie; there was a smirk on the elder girl's face and even Simon let out a small chuckle. "But..i guess you could come with me, i only work for a few hours."

"You have a job?" It was Bonnibel's turn to smirk, watching as Marceline pulled a face at her.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a job as such..." Marceline stood up and offered a hand to Bonnie who grabbed it, pulling herself up. "Its more of a hobby, you remember the car i told you about? Well since i only have a couple thousand to pay off now i go down to check on it, its like a monthly routine that i do to make sure its running properly."

"So, you're taking me to a car shop to watch you look at a pretty car?" Marceline chuckled and nodded. "Fantastic." She added in a sigh, watching as Marceline turned to Simon.

"Well, I'm taking the princess out. I'll bring her back...whenever." As the pair left the house the two adults heard Bonnibel whine, "I told you not to call me that." before the door closed.

* * *

Bonnibel should have found the whole ordeal of Marceline checking her car boring, just like she should have brought something to distract her from Marceline's stomach every time she wiped the sweat and grease off of her face with her shirt.

"Nearly done," Marceline called to Bonnibel from under the car. "There's a problem with the gearbox that I've been meaning to switch, good job i brought a new one over yesterday."

"You talking about cars is like me trying to explain astrophysics to you marceline, I just sit there and take no notice." The girl laughed and emerged from the bottom of the car with a grin.

"I'm done." Once again Bonnibel was blessed with the sight of Marceline's smooth, flat stomach as she wiped her forehead. She knew she shouldn't have been staring at her like that but she couldn't stop. "So, what do you want to do now?" Bonnibel shrugged and looked at the clock on the wall, trying not to think about Marceline.

"We could...Hang out at mine?" The older girl thought about it for a moment before nodding and taking the last drink of her can.

"Sure."

* * *

When they got back Simon was still talking to Bonnie's mother, making the pink haired girl frown.

"I thought you were going to the lab." Helena nodded and hummed slightly, turning her head to look up at her daughter.

"I was supposed to be but they called up to say the scientist cancelled on us. I was going to ring you but realized you hadn't taken your phone with you."

"Christ Bonnibel, you didn't take your phone? What did you do while i was working on the car, count sheep?" Bonnie blushed slightly and shook her head, not wanting to tell her that she had been staring at Marceline.

"I just day dreamed i guess.." Marceline narrowed her eyes at the younger girl before shrugging and falling onto the sofa, smirking when Bonnibel sat down next to her.

"Hey, when you said 'hang out' you totally meant like get to know each over more, right? Because right now, you probably think im some weird knob who just shows up at your house and takes you to school."

"Well...we could take turns in asking each over questions." Bonnibel suggested, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Cool, I'll start..." Marceline chewed her lip in thought before grinning and turning to Bonnie. "Favourite food?"

"Apple Pie." Bonnie answered honestly, smiling when Marceline's jaw dropped.

"Dude, there's like a really cool place that makes the most amazing pie's. I have to take you tomorrow."

"Sure, what's your favourite food."

"Strawberries." The other girl answered almost immediately before noticing that Simon and Helena were watching them with amused smiles. "What?" She whined, like she had the other day.

"Nothing, it's just so nice to see you make friends with someone who isn't..." He trailed off when Marceline glared daggers over at him.

"So, Marceline..what are you doing this summer?" The pale teen shrugged at Helena and turned to Bonnibel.

"What are you doing?"

"I dunno...probably finish my homework off and go and hang out with Ellen or Pippa." Marceline shook her head at her and turned to Bonnibel's mother once more.

"Me and Bonnibel here are going sight seeing, Ooo has a lot to offer and I'm afraid that Bonnibel isn't going to see half of it unless i show her." Helena smiled and got up, heading into the kitchen as she did so.

"You're being awfully nice today aren't you Marceline?" Simon muttered, earning another death glare from the teen.

"I'm always nice, your just not here to see it." Bonnibel snorted and silently laughed before Simon put his hand in his pocket and brought out what looked to be the key to his music room. Marceline's mouth dropped open in shock before she looked up at him. "Are you joking?" It was simon's turn to chuckle this time, shaking his head as he calmed down.

"No, I'm not joking. I just thought you might want to show your friend here some more of your music." Bonnibel smiled at that thought but immediately marceline grabbed the keys, and the pinkette's wrist, and ran out the door.

* * *

It felt as though they shouldn't be there. Going to school on Saturday was one thing, but going into a classroom and logging in on the computer seemed a little wrong.

"Alright, lemme just..." The girl turned around in her seat and scanned the room before letting her eyes land on the no longer broken piano. "Great."

Throughout the rest of the day Bonnibel watched, in awe, as the older girl began to play different melodies on the piano. It was only when Marceline looked up and noticed the girl hadn't moved since they stepped into the room that she spoke.

"Oh, sorry..I get a little...lost sometimes." Marceline bit her bottom lip before letting a grin work its way onto her face. "C'mere, i'll teach you how to play." The younger girl smiled sheepishly and let her bag slip off onto the floor, walking towards the piano and sitting down next to the elder teen.

"Okay...so.."

No matter how terrible Bonnibel was Marceline kept on trying, it was half eight when Bonnie finally learned how to play the first part of Counting Stars and they decided to go home.

* * *

Marceline awoke to the noise of her door opening, looking up she saw a familiar pinkette standing in her doorway with a small smile on her face.

"I thought you were taking me to get apple pie today?" Marceline groaned into her pillow before checking her clock, 12:37.

"Alright, Alright...let me get changed." Bonnibel nodded and walked back downstairs, leaving Marceline in the comfortable silence of her room.

* * *

Marceline walked into the kitchen wearing a black Blink 182 shirt and some ripped grey jeans. Bonnibel smiled when the older girl grabbed her red converse and shoved them on her feet before taking a beanie out of her pocket and dragging onto her head.

"So, where is this 'Amazing' place that sells apple pie?" Marceline's golden brown, almost red, eyes trailed up towards her with a smirk on her face.

"Its a surprise." Bonnie rolled her eyes and followed the young musician out the door. The sun was beating down on their shoulders and Bonnibel couldn't help but wonder how Marceline could wear Jeans, of all items of clothing, in this weather.

After a few minutes of walking Marceline found herself listening to her own song as Bonnibel hummed the tune with a smile on her face.

"What was the name of that song anyway?" Bonnibel asked, looking up at the other girl with a frown.

"I dunno...All Fall Down i guess?" Another smile made its way onto the pinkette's face and Marceline's heart practically lunged itself against her ribcage, wanting to break free.

"You're a great singer." Marceline grinned, not used to being praised, and twirled around so she was facing the other girl.

"You're not going to comment on how amazing i am at playing guitar, or that i play Violin as well?" Bonnie's jaw dropped, not realizing until then that Marceline had actually composed the song as well as writ it and performed it.

"So...your some weird Musical prodigy?" The elder girl laughed and shook her head, turning back round when they turned a corner.

"Nah, i just learned music from a young age." Bonnibel smiled and enjoyed the comfortable silence between them both. It was only when Marceline stopped in front of an old looking diner that she raised a brow at her.

"This is the place that makes amazing apple pie?" The pinkette squinted up at the sign. "Double T's?"

"Yeah man, Tree Trunks makes the most delicious pie. Plus, I'm really good friends with her and Phil." Bonnibel decided not to question anything and instead followed the raven haired girl inside.

"Marceline, how nice to see you!" Bonnibel looked up at the old woman who was now walking towards them, her grey hair tucked into a messy bun and a cloth in her hand.

"Hey T, what's on the menu today?"

"How many times have i told you to call me Tina?" Marceline chuckled, shaking her head as she watched the old woman throw the cloth into a bucket by the counter. It wasn't very busy, a few people were scattered about, enjoying their meals, but other than that it was empty.

"And who is this?" Bonnie was pulled out of her thoughts when Trina smiled down at her kindly.

"Bonnibel, she came here from England a week ago." Marceline explained, looking around the diner. Bonnibel watched as Marceline's eyes grew wide with shock as the older girl spotted Ellen and Pippa. "What the hell are they doing here?!" She hissed when the two girls stood and made their way over to them.

"Well, they said they were waiting for someone. I'm guessing you." With that Trina walked away to the kitchen.

"Hey girlie's, what are you two doing here?" Ellen sang, sipping her lilac coloured smoothie with a sly grin. Pippa just stood behind her, texting someone, a small frown on her face.

"Marceline insisted she take me here, i love apple pie." Ellen grimaced before turning her eyes to Marceline.

"Your taking her on a date? Here of all places?" The girl groaned and threw her arms up in the air, it was a funny thing to see as Bonnibel giggled into her hand.

"It isn't a date." She stated, glaring at the pinkette who continued to chuckle at Marceline's distress. "I like pie, smoothies and cheap two for one deals." Bonnie felt the same twang in her heart, it was as if Marceline was constantly trying to make her feel sad and depressed, as if she wanted to see her get annoyed and storm off.

"So," Pippa started, ignoring the constant bickering of Marceline and Elle. "Me and Ellen were wondering if you'd like to go shopping with us?" Bonnibel thought about it before smiling and nodding.

"Sure. Sorry Marceline, i do need some new shoes." Marceline watched with a frown as Bonnibel walked away with the two girls.

"Goodbye Princess." She mumbled, sitting down in one of the booths. Alone. It was something that, ever since that annoying priss came into her life, had begun to grow more and more familiar to Marceline and...she didn't like it. Not one bit.

* * *

Bonnibel was already half way to the violet car when she looked back at the diner and noticed Marceline sat, sulking, in one of the corner booths. Bonnie found herself turning to Pippa and Ellen with a sigh.

"On second thought, i think I'll stick with Marcy," The younger girl mentally kicked herself for coming up with a cute nickname for the musician but carried on. "I'll see you guys later okay?" without a second glance she walked back inside and plonked herself right next to Marceline who, with a bit of a jump, looked up with surprised expression on her face.

"What ar-"

"Your my best friend." Bonnie stated, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Plus, I really want some of this pie." Marceline paused for a moment before grinning madly.

"Best friend, _I'm_ your best friend?" Bonnibel smirked and nodded, looking around for a waiter. "But..But why? I'm an annoying piece of Sh-" She cut herself off when she received a scowl from the other girl. "I'm an annoying piece of crap, I'm stupid and I'm gay." There was a small pause before Marceline realized what she had said and immediately slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Your gay? Sheesh, for a minute there i thought i was the only one." Marceline's eyebrows vanished into her fringe, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to think of a response.

"Woah, my best friend is cute _and_ gay? I must be the luckiest girl on earth." The pinkette blushed slightly and hid her face in her hands, earning a small giggle from Marceline.

"Jesus, are you trying to embarrass me?" She muttered as she turned to face her, blush still lingering on her cheeks.

"How could i not?" Marceline replied before noticing that a waiter was now making his way towards them.

"Hello there, may i take your order?" Bonnie watched as Marceline stood and whispered something in the mans ear. He immediately nodded and scurried off into the kitchen.

"So...surprise?" The elder girl nodded and grinned before tapping her fingers on the edge of the table.

"It shouldn't take long, they always have pie."

Marceline was right, about two minutes later the same waiter came out with two fresh pieces of apple pie topped with cream. Bonnibel beamed when the waiter muttered about it being 'on the house' as he wandered away towards some new customers.

"Are you ready to taste the best pie ever?" Bonnie giggled and scooped a bit of pie and cream onto her spoon, watching as the other girl did the same.

"Together?"

"Together." Marceline agreed, taking a bite as soon as Bonnibel did. It tasted like absolute heaven, the creaminess of the cream and the burst of flavour as she bit into one of the apples. Bonnie couldn't help the small noise of satisfaction that bubbled up in her throat as she took another bite.

"This is gorgeous." She mumbled through a mouthful, earning a smirk from Marceline.

When they were done they both got up and left. Marceline practically demanded she walk Bonnibel home when they came to the main road, saying that 'men nowadays cant control themselves over a pretty face'.

Bonnibel fell asleep with a smile that night.

* * *

**A/N: Jfc, i just proof read this and holy crap there was a lot of spelling mistakes. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Do you know what? Fuck family. Fuck everyone in my entire family. Christ.**

**Anyway, apart from that whole rant i guess my life is going pretty well. Here's the chapter or whatever, yay.**

* * *

The pink haired girl walked down the hallways towards the music lesson. It seemed ridiculous to think that just a few days ago she hated the lesson and now she couldn't wait to get in their and here some more of Marceline's songs.

"Sorry I'm late Mr Petrikov." She sang, earning a nod from the man and a gesture to the seat next to Marceline. The pale girl was sat with a pair of headphones over her ears and a look of concentration on her face as she clicked hastily on a music program on the computer. Bonnibel sat next to her, a smile on her face, and grinned when the other girl noticed her.

"Get lost, I'm working on something." The younger of the two frowned and began to log onto her own computer.

After half an hour of Bonnie trying to figure out what to do Mr Petrikov finally stood and got everyone's attention, dark blue eyes shining with glee as he spoke.

"Alright Class, We have been working on this project for a while now and i would just like to say a massive thank you for your patience when we ran out of instruments." He paused and clapped his hands as he scanned the room. "Who would like to share what they have done so far?" The room was silent until one of the boys next to Finn and Jake spoke up, his mop of black hair covering turquoise eyes.

"I will." He said with joy, turning in his chair and pressing play. It was, obviously, dubstep. Most of the girls grimaced at the music while the boys began to bob their heads to the beat.

As soon as the torture ended Simon smiled and thanked the boy before turning to everyone else.

"Anyone else?"

"Can i sing a song?" It was odd; Bonnibel looked at Marceline who had now suddenly materialized a black acoustic guitar in her lap.

"Sure, go ahead." Marceline nodded and began to play, smiling when Simon put a mic in front of her.

"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me

Well I guess I'll make my own way

It's a circle

A mean cycle

I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel?

Your jury?

What's my offense this time?

You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me

Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs

I don't wanna feel your pain

When you swear it's all my fault

'Cause you know we're not the same

We're not the same

Oh, we're not the same

We're the friends who stuck together

We wrote our names in blood

But I guess you can't accept that the change is good

It's good

It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened

Any longer and I wouldn't have made it

It's not a war no, it's not a rapture

I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that

That once fooled me

They won't get you anywhere

I'm not the same kid from your memory

Well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs

I don't wanna feel your pain

When you swear it's all my fault

'Cause you know we're not the same

We're not the same

Oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together

We wrote our names in blood

But I guess you can't accept that the change is good

It's good

It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger

Well, it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Well you treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out.." The room was silent as the last chord drifted off into silence, Marceline shifted slightly in her chair before the room erupted into cheers. All Bonnibel could do was stare and smile at the girl before her.

"Well, well, well...Looks like we have some hidden talent in this room." Everyone looked up to see Mr Carrole stood in the doorway with a smirk. "You have a few days left to enter the talent show Marceline, i hope you make the right decision." Marceline just picked her bag up and left as the bell went, not wanting to stay in the same room as him for too long.

* * *

Marceline sat down at one of the tables in the cafeteria and smirked when she saw Finn and Jake walk up to her, grins on their faces.

"Yo, that was awesome man!" Finn shouted as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah, where have you been all weekend anyway?" Marceline shrugged and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Hanging with Bonnibel." She mumbled, raising a brow when Jake laughed. Finn immediately joined and Marceline groaned, putting the food down. "What's wrong with that."

"Last time we spoke to you, you said she was a prissy goody two shoes princess and stormed off." Finn sat down next to his brother and ran a hand through his blonde hair, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose before taking his signature white bear beanie out of his bag and putting it on.

"Oh come on, she had a tantrum and i made fun of her. We're friends now." Jake snorted and shook his head. Marceline thought about the other day when she called her her best friend. There was a slight fluttering in her chest and her stomach began to tie itself up into a knot. Suddenly, her mouth was moving on its own accord. "She's different, Wonderfully different."

"Aw, has little Marceline got a crush on the new girl." Jake cooed, earning a death glare from the girl.

"I do not have a crush." Marceline spat as she ate her sandwich. Jake just grinned at Finn who smirked back, nudging each over before finally eating their meals.

* * *

Bonnibel closed the door behind her, grinning when she saw her father in the kitchen with her older brother Robert.

"Hey Bubba." She sang as she skipped into the kitchen, hugging both her father and mother before opening the refrigerator.

"What's got you so happy Bonnibel?" Helena asked with an arched brow. Her father, Richard chuckled and watched as his daughter shrugged and poured herself a glass of banana milk with a grin.

"Maybe there's a boy involved..." Robert suggested, taking a seat next to Richard. Bonnibel just blushed and turned back to the fridge as she put the milk away.

"Rob, I've told you many times before; No boy could ever make me happy."

"Hey, B? You forgot your bag in my car again." Bonnibel turned to see Marceline, bag in hand, with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry Marceline.." The girl shrugged and looked around the room at Robert and Richard before handing the pink rucksack to Bonnie.

"When's the history assignment due anyway?" Marceline asked as she sat down and watched as Bonnibel opened the fridge with a roll of her eyes and take out a carton of strawberry milk.

"Erm...next week." The older girl grinned as she was passed a glass of the pink milk. Bonnibel sat next to her and drank her own milk.

"You still haven't told us why your all 'sunshine and daisies' little sis," The older boy said, earning an odd look from Marceline.

"Is he your brother or something?" Bonnibel nodded, smiling up at her brother before looking back at Marceline.

"Yeah, there's me, Robert and Goliad. Though she's probably asleep or something." Richard chuckled and nodded.

"Yes she is, as soon as she got on the sofa she was out like a light."

"Anyway, there has to be some sort of source of your happiness." Bonnibel just rolled her eyes for the second time that evening, making Marceline smirk.

"Trust me when i say it isn't a boy." The raven haired girl snorted at that and almost tipped her glass of milk over which was now only half full.

"They think it's a_ boy_? _You_ with a boy? An _actual_ boy?" A short pause and then, "_A boy?_"

"Whoa whoa whoa, so your..." Robert's face contorted into an expression of extreme thought before one of realization crossed his features. "Your gay?" Helena laughed at that, already knowing about Bonnibels preferred gender.

"Well...sort of..."

"Sort of?" Marceline interrupted with a shriek, flailing her arms around in the air as she spoke. "She's so gay that she probably has wet dreams about...Anne Hathaway!" Bonnibel giggled at this, a grin on her face as she shook her head.

"I do not. Anyway, who was the one to shout 'Angelina Jolie is sexy' in English today?"

"Because it's the truth Bonnibel, i mean have you seen her in maleficent yet? Oomph, just oomph."

"Wait wait wait, I'm confused. Are you two dating? Is _she_ the one who makes you all happy?" Both of those questions made the girls blush uncontrollably, earning chuckles from both Richard and Helena while Robert just stood there with a serious expression on his face.

"No no no no no, just no. no no no."

"I think they'd make a cute couple." Helena commented with a smirk, watching the two girls as they grew more and more flustered.

"Helena darling, don't you think they've suffered enough?" Richard asked, though his smirk was full of mischief.

"Alright, alright..." Helena lifted her hands up in defence, making Robert even more confused. "But..if they do end up dating i want you to take me out for lunch one day."

"Fine by me."

* * *

Marceline and Bonnibel had retreated upstairs to finish some homework they had been assigned together for. Even though the younger girl had insisted she do all the work for them Marceline had been pretty persistent in getting Bonnie to let her help.

"So...Book reviews?" The pinkette nodded and took out a few sheets of lined paper, handing one to Marceline as she did so.

"Yes, you have to pick three books which you have already read and write a paragraph about how each book interested you. Then when you have done that you move on to a three page essay about your favourite book and go into more detail about the book and the characters and the writer." Bonnie took a break to breath, making Marceline snicker a little.

"Fine by me." They got to work almost immediately and after half an hour Bonnibel was already finishing her third single paragraph on one of the books she had chosen. _The way the author portrays the characters in the last chapter of..._And she would have finished it too if it weren't for her mother calling her and Marceline down for tea.

"I'm glad you've finally decided to join us girls." Bonnibel had to fight the urge to glare at her mother and instead focused on Marceline's rambling.

"If you want me to leave i can, i mean it is your meal and i don't want to intrude or anything. Plus your brother and dad are here so you must want some family alone time or whatever." Bonnie smiled up at Marceline who stopped abruptly and closed her mouth.

"You're staying. Full stop." The elder girl smirked and sat down next to Bonnibel who began to eat straight away.

"What is this stuff?" She hissed into the pinkettes ear, staring at the big glob of meat in front of her.

"It's disgusting i know, my mum wanted to try and make her own meatloaf and it didn't go so well." Marceline shrugged and prodded her fork against the brown blob, giggling as it wobbled slightly.

"Hey erm...thanks i guess, for helping me with the book reviews and all?" Bonnibel was now at the front door, Marceline standing on her doorstep and the drought sweeping throughout the entire house.

"It's nothing Marceline, we are partners for the project." Marceline blushed and glanced down at the floor uncertainly, scratching the back of her neck as she tried to search for the right words to say.

"Yeah..i guess you have no choice, huh?"

"Even if we weren't together on this i think I'd still help you as much as i could, your my best friend." Bonnibel stepped up onto her tiptoes and very quickly pressed a kiss to Marceline's burning cheeks, smirking when the skin there grew hotter underneath her lips. The younger girl stepped backwards and smiled at Marceline who, in return, smiled quite bashfully and stumbled away with a dazed look on her face.

* * *

**yaay. they finally did something to move their relation ship along. woohoo. yeah. *implied sarcasm***

**But still, fuck everyone. Except you guys who reviewed and followed because you guys are cool. Can i join someone's family? **

**Seriously though. Yellowcard is the only thing getting me along here. You guys should listen to them. They're really good. :)**


End file.
